


Filling Up

by VesperCat



Series: Timothée Chalamet/Amrie Hammer fics [7]
Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Bathtub Cuddling, Bathtubs, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: "Or a bath," Armie suggests meeting green eyes through long curls and gives a nod.





	Filling Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the friend who read and made suggestions and changes.

"Welcome back," Armie greets Timothée when he shifts in Armie's lap, head moving away from under Armie's hand.

"Sorry," Timothée apologizes softly, red flush returning and hand going to Armie's around his waist, "that was so... just wow,"

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Armie reassures, hand turning around and bringing the smaller one to his mouth for a kiss.

Timothée nuzzles his forehead on Armie's chest before moving from Armie's lap, grabbing the nearest shirt and tries to clean up their mess from earlier.

"That's-Yeah, we need to shower,"

"Or a bath," Armie suggests meeting green eyes through long curls and gives a nod.

"I'll go get the water running?"

"I'm just going to unpack and then I'll be with you," Armie responds and Timothée nuzzles against the broader chest, giving it an open mouthed kiss before disappearing into the en suite bathroom.

 +×+×+×+

"We didn't think this through," Timothée says once he steps into the tub.

"It's alright," Armie says, a foot rubbing against Timothée's shin, "it's a hotel bathtub, it is big enough to fit two of me."

Timothée smirks, "Now, that's quite the image," and lowers himself between Armie's feet, resting his body against the curved side of the tub.

Even though it's a top tier hotel room the tap drips softly into the steaming water below.

After a while Timothée sighs, "This feels so good,"

"Mm," Armie agrees, "wish you didn't have to travel all the time,"

Timothée places a hand on Armie's shin, thumbing over the calf muscle and tibia.

"Come here," Armie says, a mischievous grin making its appearance, wiggling his feet to get behind Timothée and pulls him near. Armie manoeuvres Timothée's lithe body so that they're back to chest, Timothée's head resting near Armie's collarbone.

"Nah, I don't want to fall asleep on you again," Timothée attempts to resist but gives up just as quickly.

"And why not?"

"It's embarrassing," Timothée mumbles, already being lulled to sleep by the hot water and Armie running his hand through his hair.

The water gently swishes around the amethyst purple tub as Armie softly rubs Timothée's lower belly.

"Promise me you won't let me drown?" Timothée says, voice becoming deeper with sleep.

"Never," Armie says in disbelief, giving Timothée's head a kiss and pulling him closer.


End file.
